Year of Porking : Hog Wild Rider
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Bulma takes her two favorite hogs for a wild ride. Part 2 of the Year of Porking miniseries.


**Just in time to miss the mark on Lunar New Year! Anyway here's part two of my year-long miniseries. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Bulma squeezed the handles tight. The asymmetrically cut, 'wild rider' outfit was a little tight against her body, but she paid it no mind. The offset ponytail was pulled all the way back by speed. She didn't have a helmet, and only a pair of goggles and a shoulder pad that proudly boasted her name as protection.

Her hard nipples poked against the damp white top. Her hips rocked against the cushion, pushing herself up and down against the obscene 'attachment' she'd installed. Her freshly-torn pants barely concealed her pantyless immodesty. Polarized goggles concealed her lustful, stupor as her motorcycle's autopilot kept her from crashing.

The open highway stretched before her, empty of any traffic. Her prized beauty roared between her legs. Custom-tailored, custom-made, and far, _far, _too nice to ever leave the safety of Capsule Corp. That's why she'd take whatever handful of motorcycles she had on hand for her travels, and leave her special hog for when she came home.

Speaking of hogs.

"Lick faster!" Bulma barked into the headset. She kept her head straight to preserve the illusion of merely riding her bike and not the pig dick pumping in and out of her moist twat. Though frankly it was a token gesture at best - even a half blind yokel would be able to tell what the girl was doing...and she didn't care.

Bulma didn't care that she was recklessly riding a cock as she rode down the highway at alarming speeds. She didn't care that her feminine juices were staining the imported leather that had cost her a pretty zeni. All she cared about was the porkly pecker in her pussy, and the slobbering tongue running over her slit. Oolongs discomfort meant nothing to her and transformation did have its perks, after all.

The pig in her pussy wasn't so cavalier. Most of his body had been shrunken down and transformed into a sized replica of his dick. His mouth had been left unaltered and was assigned to licking up her seeping juices before they got on the seat (a task that he'd failed at since the first mile). His eyes would've had the pleasure of her tight rear being slammed down on them, if he could still keep them open. Once upon a time this would've been a dream come true- oh how naive a little piglet he was.

It wasn't that long ago that Bulma Briefs had simply...changed. He'd heard something about an 'odd smell' as he was spying on her bombshell of a mom, and then he'd been caught. But it was like something snapped in her as she forced him onto her desk...and then the next day had passed in a blur.

Things got worse from there - force-feeding him these nasty little concoctions to keep him erect, keep him loaded. She'd even found a way to prolong his stunted abilities, boosting his transformation time to nearly 15 minutes (at the cost of tripling his recovery)...and she used that to force him into servicing her absurdly inflated sex drive.

_'The wonders of science, used for such foul ends…' _

The sun was high and the miles went by. Bulma kept grinding against Oolong's dick. His sloppy tongue work made a mess oh her pants' crotch as he constantly failed to catch her pussy juice. The constant squeezing against her tender, gushing walls kept her nipples rock hard against the stinging breeze. Her toes curled in her boots as she crouched even closer to her scorching-hot hog.

Her body shuddered as another climax ravaged her being. She'd lost count of how many orgasms it had been - two, three? It didn't matter to her. All she cared about was riding out the thrill of her debauchery - the kind of reward that no stupid dragon or annoying rocks could bring her.

Bulma was so caught up in her sexual euphoria she failed to notice her watch buzzing on her wrist. When she finally had the mind to look at it, she saw an unfriendly **00:30** glaring up at her...and counting.

"Fuck, already?! Ugh..." she grumbled.

Like a switch, her wanton promiscuity turned off. She expertly enabled manual control, even as Oolong's tongue sped up against her crotch. The little ham probably was trying to jar her out of her earlier climax before time was up. A selfish, albeit justified gesture.

Bulma dropped her speed down and quickly kicked off the road. Her eyes zeroed in on rocky hill a few hundred meters off the highway - hidden from all sides. A perfect little spot to finish her frisky business.

Bulma cut the power on her hog and let it simmer down. She stood up, not caring if the automatic stabilizers had dropped yet. The quim-coated cock was pushed out of her snatch until it popped free. Her watch buzzed, prompting her to turn it off with a smack.

She struggled off her bike, using the frame for support. Her fingers brushed against some writing on the bike, making her freeze.

Ya..ha

Ya…..ha…

...

There was something familiar about that, but she was too pent up to care.

_pop! _

Bulma turned around in time to see Oolong transform back to his normal form. The perverted pig was writhing on the ground, pants open and wheezing for breath. His cock was still erect and ready though, almost pulsing with anticipation for a hard-earned nut.

"Ahem."

Oolong pulled himself off the ground, still wincing from the numerous sores and aches - a side effect of Bulma's 'experiments' into expanding his limits for her own twisted means. He turned back to her, already knowing what he would see. A sight that riled him in more ways than one.

Bulma Briefs - the heiress to one of the richest companies on the planet, perched over her prized motorbike with her legs wide open. The tear in her pants left her trimmed, gushing pussy on full display - inviting him back into her private coffer. The only issue was, Oolong's head barely even came up to her thigh, much less his dick. "How am I supposed to reach you like that?!"

Bulma turned down to him and gave a devilish smirking wink, "You're gonna find a way...or else I'm gonna enjoy some fresh bacon tomorrow. Got it?"

He did. He knew Bulma well enough to understand that her threats were absolutely genuine. Which meant if he didn't find a way to plug himself back in, he might as well be sizzling and ready to serve with a side of eggs and hashbrowns…_ 'Damnit, now i'm scared, horny AND hungry!' _

Bulma was growing impatient, as demonstrated by the way her fingers drummed against the seat. She wasn't keen to act on her threats, mostly because the pervert's odd-shaped cockjust felt _so _good. _'Maybe I could make a replica of it after he's...what the hell is taking him so long?!' _

Her ire was cut short as something was wrapped around her body. She glanced to the side to see the straps of Oolong's suspenders, now clutched in his greasy little hands. More importantly, she could feel his dickhead prodding against her folds. Bulma's hips squirmed in anticipation as she felt him slide back in. "Mmmmmm, g-guess its cereal tomorrow," she happily sighed..

Oolong ignored her veiled threat and pushed himself forward until his lap was against her ass. His feet pressed down on her thighs, ready to push back. He mentally prepared himself. _'Okay...one, two, three, HEAVE!' _

Bulma's feet struggled to stay flat as she felt him almost kick out her thighs. The suspender strap went taut against her stomach as Oolong pulled himself back. His cock only made it halfway out before he yanked the straps and slammed back in. "AAAH!"

Bulma's vision blurred as she was shot to the edge of another orgasm. The sheer force of that single thrust did more for her needy loins than any of the numerous ones she'd done on the highway. She wasn't sure if the heat in her body came from this moment, or the sun scorching overhead.

He kept up this esoteric workout for a few minutes, growing more and more exhausted with every pudgy arms were screaming in protest. Only the looming threat of a delicious demise kept him from giving up.

She gripped the seat until her fingers ached. Her breasts smacked against the labored confines of her shirt. Her toes dug into the pads of her boots as she struggled against the elastic thrusts.

Bulma bit back her wanton moans, accidentally catching her tank top collar between her teeth.. She tasted her own sweat, drawn from the exposed line of her cleavage. Her spit stained the already moist shirt as she endured the slow yet devastating pounding.

She eventually was able to match his thrusts, meeting his dick with her hips. Her rump smashed into his small, bloated belly - sending ripples across both their bodies. Her thighs grew numb to the dirt and the pain of his dug-in soles. _'This is heaven,' _She quietly cooed.

_'This is hell!' _

Oolong felt his thighs about to give out, threatening his prolonged, labored existence on this messed up world. Sure , they could always use the Dragon Balls to bring him back...but at this point he'd almost choose death over a life as the lusty young woman's personal pussy-pounding porker. The tightening in his balls was a blessing that nearly made him weep for joy. _'Oh finally -sweet, merciful release!' _

Bulma also felt him draw close and sped up her counter-thrusts. Her hips rolled and smacked against his girth, trying to rile him enough for her newfound favorite treat - even better than Strawberries. _'I wonder how cum-coated strawberries would taste?' _she wasted her last coherent thought on such an absurd notion.

"Y-You're close, aren't yo-oooooooou?" she asked aloud. Oolong's only answer was a laboured cry. It was good enough for her, especially in her delirious mind.

"Give it to me - A-All of it!" Bulma squealed. Her voice cracked as one last thrust sent her clean over the edge. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHLLLLAAAAAAAAH!"

Oolong slammed into her twat for the final time as he erupted. His hot cum poured into her womb, filling it to the brim. Bulma's eyes rolled back as the midday wasteland was consumed in white, euphoric light. He struggled to hold onto his suspenders, keeping his dick firmly planted even as his cum dribbled out of her twat.

He poured his load into her for almost a half-hour. The sounds of his excess spunk bubbling and hissing on the hot ground instilled the fear of the hot pan into him. Yet eventually, even his selfish desire to survive was done in by the sheer exhaustion of climactic release.

Slowly, Oolong's grip weakened on his suspenders. The winded pig slid down her body, popping out of her stuffed pussy and smearing her thighs. His feet slipped off her thighs, leaving him dangling off her ass as she collapsed down to her knees. His feet touched the ground, but he had no strength to hold himself up.

So down he went.

Oolong crashed to the hard, unforgiving ground, ass first. His weary, winded body collapsed flat on his back, roasting in the heat. He had the fleeting pleasure of Bulma's sweat-soaked back before his eyes rolled forward to the unforgiving sun. A final, mocking spurt of swine spunk hit his sweaty shirt. _'Ugh...what else is gonna happen today?' _

_Riiip! _

Oolong looked up in time to see Bulma back on her feet and bent over, her now-exposed puckered star winking at him. She pulled out two things from the storage compartment - a small bottle of water, and a certain sickly green pill. The kind that he'd become far too acquainted with so far.

Bulma threw the pill at his feet along with the water. Her leg reached over the breadth of her hot, exposing her gushing pussy and tight little butthole. She looked down on him and declared, "You'd better enjoy the next five minutes...because you're getting in my ass next."

* * *

**So that's a kunoichi in the flowers and a scientist on a bike. what's gonna happen next I wonder?**

**See you all next month!**


End file.
